Secret Love
by SakuraPunk
Summary: Sesshomaru talks to Kagome, when Inuyasha betrays her.Kagome asks sesshomaru why hes so cold, he tells her.she knows its not true.What will you discover?read to find out.Minor comfort.Rated M for cussing, and maybe some lemon.ON HOLD
1. Admitting The Truth

**I'm Dieing, Because Of You**

**(a/n) Alright, I know I have to update my story times change, do you but, this came to me and it kept nagging to be written, and i couldnt write a chapter for time change, but i will update soon, so do not be alarmed, I hope you enjoy this story.Well This is a ONESHOT.So I hope you enjoy.This are so fun to write, but I leave it up to you to decided if you want it to stay a oneshot?!:)**

'' Speaking''

_'' Thoughts''_

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I stand underneath the moon, the night is clear, it shows its beauty to the world.I stand in a field, flowers cover the ground, like a blanket.In the moonlight, giving the flowers a glowlike apperance.I stand at the cliff, I can smell the sea, its salty scent, and the mist from the sea, cooling my skin.I can hear it pounding the earth, the wind picks up, I can smell her.My brothers wench.What would she being doing here?Alone?

I ask myself, 'Do I follow her?' As I continue to think, I hear her crying, the half breed must have done something.' The fool' I think.I decide that I will see what makes this wench cry.So I begin to walk to her position.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Im running, my lungs are starting to burn, my legs are starting to ache.my tears stinging my face, from all the cuts I have, I keep running, I can't stop.The pain..its to much._He_ did this to me, its his fault, Im running.I saw them, I saw him willingly give himself to her.He had kissed her with passion, the passion I wanted him to kiss me with, not her.I saw him pund into her, with her moaning in pleasure, the bastard.I see them both moaning and panting, disgusting, I want to move but I find that my legs won't work.As much as I try I can't, but then something happens, Kikyo discovers Im there, she smiles a wicked smile that tells me ' I lost, and to get lost' Without hesitation I begin to run, without my bow and arrows, Im basically helpless.I continue to cry, and continue to run, hoping, wishing, that this nightmare would end.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sesshomaru began to close up on Kagome, he continued to wonder what made her cry, and why she was stupid enough not to have pertection with her.She's just human.He reminds himself.

Kagome falls down, and begins to cry harder.Her leg got caught in a tree root, and she tripped, and hurt her foot in the process.'' Dammit, this isn't what I needed.'' Kagome said with her tears falling down faster than before.The forest floor was cold underneath her, the trees hiding the moonlight, she was in darkness, total and utter darkness.Until she sees someone unexpected.Kagome stared at him, he was beautiful.His silver hair being blown by the wind, and the slight moonlight, giving him and ethearal glow, and his white kimono, making him look godly, he was indeed beautiful, but cold, ruthless, and careless, he was emotionless.

''Sesshomaru?''Kagome's says with a shaky voice.'' What are you doing here?'' Kagome says with a frightend voice.

Sesshomaru smiles inwardly, 'Shes afraid, good.' He continued to look at her.She was filthy, her hair wasn't as glossy, at it used to be, covered with mud and twigs, and kami knows what else, her face was covered with dirt, and the only clean spot was the trial of where her tears were.She was cut all over her face, and her legs were no better.She looked frightend, broken, spightful, and depressed.

Now what could make her this depressed?Sesshomaru thought, with curiousity, but held his cold demeanor.

'' Wench, why is it that you are crying?'' Sesshomaru demanded more than asked.

Kagome stayed silent, she didn't know who he thought he was, asking her questions, and calling her **wench?**Sure he was a lord, but that didn't mean he should be such an ass hole.

'' Anwser now.'' He said again with more force.

'' No, not with you calling me wench.And why I cry is none of your bussiness, Sesshomaru-_sama_!'' Kagome said with venom in each word.

Sesshomaru stared long and hard at her, she did the same, neither one looking away from the other.Some of her fire was back, Sesshomaru could tell by the glint in her eyes.

'' I may call you what I wish, you are no one to order me around,_wench._'' Sesshomaru bit back with a dangerously calm voice.

Kagome growled, she must have picked it up from Inuyasha, '' Listen here Sesshomaru, my name is NOT wench, or miko,or any other brillant word you can come up with.My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me.'' Kagome said again with anger written all over her face.As she looked at him with spghtful eyes.

So, this miko thinks she could tell me what to do.Ill show her place. Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her again, before Kagome knew it, she was pinned to a tree, and Sesshomaru was holding her up by her throat.His sharp claws breaking her skin, and making blood fall down her neck.

'' Kill me! I don't care anymore.Im not afraid of you.So go ahead, kill me.It doesn't matter.'' Kagome said as she looked straight into his golden-amber eyes.She showed him she was not afraid that she was ready, and feared nothing.

Sesshomaru dropped her, uncerimoniously onto the floor, and Kagome fell with a hard thud, to the ground.'' You could have been gentle.'' Kagome said as she rubbed her backside vigorously to rid herself of the pain inflicted on it.

This human, wishes for death?She does not fear me?Is something wrong with this human?Sesshomaru thought as he stared at her.Kagome felt Sesshomaru stare at her, and didn't like it, so she began to talk.

'' What do you want?'' Kagome said with a monotone voice.

He stayed quiet.

'' Look, if your not going to talk Im leaving, Im going home and leaving this place.This hell.'' Kagome said as she stood up, carefully making sure she didn't step on her sprained foot.

'' Sit.'' Sesshomaru said as he seated himself on the ground.And looked at Kagome, telling her to sit.

'' Hmph, fine.'' Kagome said as she limped back , and sat down infront of him.

'' Now, tell me, mik-Ka-Go-Me, why were you running?'' Sesshomaru said, with a stoic voice.

Kagome decided to awnser, he did use her name.'' Because, Inuyasha, doesn't love me.'' Kagome said as she hid her eyes with her long bangs.

'' And how would you know, did the half breed tell you?'' Sesshomaru inquired.

'' No, I saw him and Kikyo together.'' Kagome said with her tears, ready to fall.

Sesshomaru began to think.So, Inuyasha betrayed her, for the corpse known as Kikyo.Ineteresting.Sesshomaru thought.

'' Now, have you got all your anwsers?'' Kagome questioned with a shaky voice, but bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

'' No, I have one more question.Do you still love him?'' Sesshomaru said and for the first time ever, he let a bit of softness enter his voice.

Kagome couldn't contain it anymore.She bagan to cry, and with doing that she launched herself onto Sesshomaru's chest, and continued to cry.

Sesshomaru stayed still, she was..hugging him, the fearful demon lord, who would kill you if you got in way, she was hugging him.Kagome continued to cry, but anwsered his question.

'' I-I I still love him!But I don't want to!'' Kagome said in between her sobs.Kagome felt so warm when she jumped into Sesshomaru's chest, she felt safe, but she didn't know how she did, she just did.

Sesshomaru said nothing, did nothing.He couldn't he was to shocked.But he didn't push her off, he let her cry on him, her tears soaking his haori, the scent of her tears, flowing into his nose.

Why are her tears affecting me so?Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Kagome's crying form.And without thinking he allowed himself to hug her back.

'' Do not cry Kagome.It is not worth your tears.'' Sesshomaru said with a calm voice.

'' But, but I loved him, and he-he went to Kikyo!'' Kagome said again beginning to cry even harder.

Kagome stopped for a moment, her tears still fell, but she stayed quiet.'' Did-did you just say my name?'' Kagome said with surprise.

'' Yes, I did.And this surprised you?'' Sesshomaru said with his stoic voice again.

'' Well, you just called me by my name, and before when I asked you to, you didn't.Its just..surprising.'' Kagome said with a honest voice.

'' I see, now may you as so kind as to remove your person from me?'' He said with a demanding voice.

'' Oh, right sorry.'' Kagome said with a slight blush, as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

'' So, why did you even come here?I mean, why did you come looking for me?'' Kagome said with curiousity.

'' Well, when I smelled your tears I thought my brothers wench had been, hurt so I followed you.'' Sesshomaru said with a monotone voice.

'' You thought I was Inuyasha's wench?'' Kagome said as she grinded her teeth together in anger.

'' Yes.'' Was all he said.

'' Why?!'' Kagome said with anger.

'' Well, anyone would asume, seeing as how you are around the half breed, most of the time.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' That doesn't mean Im _his_.'' Kagome said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru said nothing after that.He just stared at her.

'' Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?'' Kagome said with hesitation.

'' You have already.'' He said with an inward smirk.

'' No, may I ask you another then.''

'' You may.''

'' Why is it that you hate humans, and hanyo's so much?''

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a long time, and when Kagome thought he wouldn't awnser he did.'' Humans, are greedy, filthy, arrogant, and have no dignity.And hanyo's are just as bad.They do not belong in neither human nor demon kind.''

'' But not all humans are like that, and niether are some hanyos.Sure Inuyasha is...difficult, but hes not that bad.Well, atleast thats what I used to think.'' Kagome said with a downcast voice.

'' And now, what do you think of him?'' Sesshoamru said with a curious voice.(a/n:OMG hes using emotion in this story.)

'' Well, he did betray me, but.Its not like I didn't know he would.I just would have wished tha he would have chosen me and not Kikyo.But I guess, I was just fooling myself.Inuyasha will only see me as a friend, and nothing more.'' Kagome said with a mono tone voice.

'' I see.So you have easily forgiven him have you?''

'' Yes, I think I have forgiven him.Its not his fault for loveing her.He just does.''

'' You do not hold anything, no hate, no malice, no spightfulness.Why?''

'' Well, its just the way I work.Im not a hateful or cold person.But you are.And I have yet to know why.Can you tell me?'' Kagome said with a questioning voice.

'' I am like this for many reasons.If I showed emotion, my enemies would find a week spot, and therefore, I cant show emotion.And I hate because, it is the way I am, and being a lord, I cannot show these things.''

'' But, Sesshomaru, you don't know what your doing to yourself, your just making yourself miserable.If you never love you'll never be happy.Sure love is weekness, but its also power.''

'' You know nothing.You are human, you show your emotion freely.And that is what causes your races death.'' Sesshomaru said with a bit of anger.

'' No.What causes my races death is its pride, we have pride, and we will stand up for what we love.Just like you protect Rin...you say you don't protect anything, when you do.You protect Rin, and Jaken, and your lands.Your protecting things when you say your not.That would make you a liar, and Sesshomaru you aren't a liar.You a lord, a powerful demon, strong, noble, loyal, but you need to let lose, your father loved.And yes he did die, but he died because he wanted Inuyasha and his mother to live.That isn't weekness, thats love.'' Kagome said with honesty in her voice.

'' Love, it is a pathetic emotion.'' Sesshomaru said with a cold voice.

'' Sesshomaru, love isn't pathetic.'' Kagome said agian, with determintation in her voice.

'' Why do you even bother telling me this?''

'' Because, I care about you.'' Kagome said, but went wide eyed at what she had said.

'' What I mean is, your an aly, and well your sort of a friend, minus the times you tried killing us.But none the less I consider you a friend, and I guess that why I care.'' Kagome said with a mater o factly tone.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.This human, does not see darkness for some reason.She has a pure heart.Sesshomaru thought as he looked Kagome straight in the eyes.She was an open book, her chocolate brown eyes, giving away everything she had so freely to him.

'' Why do you show me your emotion so freely?I could use it against you.'' Sesshomaru said with a serious voice.

'' I don't think you would.Your not like that.'' Kagome said with a calm, and happy voice.

''Hn.'' Was all Sesshomaru said.Kagome looked at him, maybe from what she has been told he doesn't want to be like this, maybe he really does want to love someone, to have someone, to be loved by someone.

Kagome kept on looking at him, and finally Sesshomaru looked straight at her.Golden-amber clashing with chocolate brown eyes.Sesshomaru continued to stare and Kagome seemed to be in a trance.And without thinking, grabbed his cheek with her small, soft hand.And began to caress his cheek.

'' Sesshomaru, some how, I don't think your going to be like this forever.I know you'll change.'' Kagome said with a small, and yet cheery smile.Sesshomaru stayed still, but relaxed underneath her touch.

How could this girl,... nay, woman, have such and affect on me.She is just a human, perhaps a miko, and powerful, but she is human.Although she is different.Sesshomaru thought as he relished in the moment.

'' Sesshomaru, tell me do you honestly want to be cold, and alone?'' Kagome said with a small and yet sad smile.

'' Miko, what I want, is none of your concern.'' Sesshomaru said with a cold voice, as he pulled away from Kagome's soft and warm hands.

'' Sesshomaru.Some how I know your not always going to be like this.Your not ment to be alone, and cold...your ment to be loved, and to love back.'' Kagome said as she stood from her sitting postion, infront of Sesshomaru.

'' Hmph, that, Miko.Will _never _happen.'' Sesshomaru said, as he stood to his full height, towering over Kagome.

'' Thats what you say.But I'm sure sooner, or later, you won't be the same.'' Kagome said with a sad smile.

'' Hn.'' Was all Sesshomaru said as he walked away, into the forest, and as soon as he left Kagome whispered one last thing.Knowing he wouldn't hear, she said her deepest darkest secret.

'' Of course I love Inuyasha, but somehow I don't think I really did.I think, I've always been in love with you, Sesshomaru.'' Kagome whispered into the wind, as she took one last look at where he went, and then lead herself back to her friends, acting as if nothing accured.But secretly, smiling about her talk with Sesshomaru, she knew,he wouldn't be as stoic, and cold as he thought he was...she knew.

Some where off in the distance, stood a heavenly demon lord, looking up at the stars again.Thinking about the wonderous miko he had spoken to.Silently, and lovingly, he whispered.'' I've always loved you Kagome.'' As he looked up at the sky, he closed his eyes, and pictured her.But then as quick as the thought came the wind blew it away.And he took one last glance at the moon, before returning to Rin, and Jaken.

_FIN_

**(a/n) Well what do you guys think? Was it good?Was it bad?You tell me, and you know I honestly don't know if this should stay a oneshot, but thats completely up to you, if I get reveiws asking me to make this a story, I think I will.So let me know.And I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Long Day

**Secret Love**

**disclaimer:Don't own any thing from inuyasha...but, I do write stories for them!but I still dont't own them.;;**

**(a/n) I've decided to make this a story.Thank you to all of my reveiwers and your inputs, they really helped out to decided!Thank you!:) well I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as the first and thank you to all who reveiwed.**

'' Speaking''

_'' Thoughts''_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'' As soon as Sesshomaru left, I went back to camp.My friends crowding around me, Shippo and Sango were crying, and Miroku looked very releived and worried.When I took my chance at looking at Inuyasha, he turned away.I knew that he was quuilty of his rendovouz with Kikyo, but what did I care.I don't really love him.I was a little worried about how I looked, Im sure I looked Terrible.''

**Normal P.O.V**

'' Kagome, I was so worried about you!It began to get dark, and you didn't come back we thought you would never come back!Look at your face, and your legs, and your hair.Kagome right now we're going to get you cleaned up.'' Sango said as she hugged Kagome tightly.While tears fell down her face.

'' Ya Kagome, w-we all got re-really worried about you.'' A crying Shippo said as he launched himself onto Kagome.

'' Yes lady Kagome, we were all devastated on where, and how you were.You truly gave us all a scare.'' Miroku said with a serious, but soft tone.

'' I know, I'm sorry.I just needed some time to myself...things happend and...'' Kagome didn't finish she didn't feel like replaying the past right now.When it was still freshly engraved in her mind.

'' Im back though.So don't cry Shippo, Sango you shouldn't cry either.'' Kagome said as she hugged her friends for dear life.

Inuyasha didn't dare look at Kagome, he was to ashamed.He knew that he went to Kikyo.He knew that Kagome felt pain.He knew, that she would change.His ears flattend at his head, his facial expression blank, his eyes portraying sadness and guilt._'' Kagome I'm so sorry.'' _Inuyasha was to entrapped by his guilt that he didn't realize the scent of Sesshomaru coming off of Kagome.

**With Sesshomaru...**

When Sesshomaru entered the clearing Rin and Jakin were at , he noted that they had both fallen asleep.Rin was huddled up next Ah-Un, and Jakin was sprawled on the floor.There was a light fire to keep Rin warm.

Sesshomaru decided to sit himself in a near by tree, to watch over his campsite.And also, to think of what Kagome had said to him.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**'' Love is a pathetic emotion.'' Sesshomaru said with a cold voice.**_

_**'' Sesshomaru, love isn't pathetic.'' Kagome said again with determination in her voice.**_

_**'' Why do you even bother telling me this?''**_

_**'' Because I care about you.'' Kagome said, but went wide eyed at what she had said.**_

_**ENDFLASHBACK...**_

_'' She truly is one of a kind.Why do I love her?This is not me.I am a lord, a pure breed demon.I cannot, and will not fall like my father did...but, how am I reassured when I love her.Kagome.'' _Sesshomaru thought at he looked up a the sky.

_'' I shouldn't think of these annoying thoughts, for now I will rest.Whats done is done.Its in the past now.'' _Sesshomaru thought again, as he took one last glance at the sky , and then closed his eyes but was still very alert of his surroundings.

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome woke up to laughter, she could hear Sango, Shippo, and Miroku laughing, at what she couldn't imagine.So she decided to see what it was.As she walked towards her friends, she looked around only to find Inuyasha covered in mud, and goop, with leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair.He was indeed, the funniest thing she could have saw that morning.

'' Hahaha Inuyasha, hahaha what hahahah, happend to you...hahaha.'' Miroku said as tears began to fall from his eyess from all the laughter.

'' Ya Inuyasha, hahahhahahahaha, how did you get all that mud on you?Hahahaha.'' Sango said as she dropped to the floor holding her sides.

'' Inuyasha, you look funnier than ever!'' Shippo shouted as he wiped away the tears that had accumulated in his eyes from the laughter.

'' OH ,SHUT UP!'' Inuyasha yelled as he tryed to wipe the mud and goop of of himself.

'' Inuyasha, how did you even get that on you?'' Kagome said with laughter in her voice.

'' Kagome, I Ugh.Its not important.'' Inuyasha said as he averted his eyes from Kagome.

'' Hmph, fine.'' Kagome said as she turned away from him and began to cook breakfast.

Once everyone was done eating, and Inuyasha was clean again.The Inutachi began there journey again.

'' Kagome, may I ask where you left to yesterday?'' Sango said with a curious voice.

'' Huh, oh, um well I just walked for a little while, and I got lost for a while, thats why I came back the way I did.'' Kagome said with a small laugh.

'' Oh, be careful next time.We're lucky that a demon didn't find you and hurt you.'' Sango said with a caring voice.

'' Ok, don't worry...I will.'' Kagome said as she began to drift off to last nights events.

She remebered how Sesshomaru said he would always stay the same.He would always be hateful, cold, and uncaring.But Kagome still knew he would change, she knew, he wouldn't stay the same.

_'' Sesshomaru, I know you will change!You won't be alone...even if your not going to be with me...you won't be alone...'' _Kagome thought as a single tear fell down her face, and landed on the ground.

Inuyasha noticed that she was crying, and thought it was his fault and decided that he was going to try to talk to her.

Kagome was so into her thought she didn't notice Inuyasha walking towards her.'' Kagome?'' Inuyasha said with a hesitant voice.

'' Huh, oh, Inuyasha, what do you need?'' Kagome said with a dazed voice, as she wiped her cheek.

'' Um, Kagome are you ok, I smelled that you were crying...'' Inuyasha said with a downcast voice.

Kagome looked at him'' Inuyasha, I'm fine.Don't worry about me...all be fine.'' Kagome said with a stronger voice.

'' Kagome..Im really sorry for well what I did...'' He said as his ears pressed tighly to his head.

Kagome stayed shocked.He had said sorry.Kagome gave him a simpathetic look.'' Inuyasha I forgive you.'' Kagome said as she smiled slightly.

Inuyasha looked, he saw that Kagome was smiling so in return he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.'' Thank you, Kagome.'' He said with a joyous voice.

Kagome pulled away, and gave him a small smile and then continued walking.Inuyasha decided she needed some time to herself, so he went back to the front of the group and continued to walk.

Miroku and Sango had heard and seen everything.They saw how Kagome had pushed Inuyasha away and had understood..that he didn't love her at all.

'' Miroku, Kagome is so strong, but somehow I can't help but feel she's dieing on the inside...'' Sango said with a semi worried voice.

'' My dearsest Sango, lady Kagome has understood to well that Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo.Theres nothing we can do.Except wait for lady Kagome to heal from her heart break.'' Miroku said with a soft voice.

'' I just hope she doesn't break in the inside.'' Sango said as she saw Kagome, Kagome had a blank face, her eyes didn't have that much of a twinkle but it was still there, all it needed was something to make it light up again.

Kagome was indeed being broken slowly, she loved Inuyasha he was her first love, and Sesshomaru...she knew she could never be with him._'' Why do I always fall in love with guys I can't ever be with.'' _Kagome thought as tears welled up in her eyes, but she made sure that they didn't fall if not her friends would start asking why she was crying._'' No more, no more of this!Im not going to love anymore.Im tired of this...i won't ever fall in love again...'' _Kagome thought as she continued to have a blank look.

_'' Sesshomaru, I may still love you, but it will pass...it has to pass.I don't want to love you.'' _Kagome thought with a sad face.

Kagome had stayed quiet the rest of the day, unless Shippo , Sango, or Miroku would talk to her.

WITH SESSHOMARU...

'' Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?'' Jakin asked as he trotted trying to keep up with Sesshomaru.

As usual Sesshomaru didn't anwser, and just ignored him._'' Sometimes I wonder if he even knows Im alive.'' _Jakin thought with a heavy sigh.

'' Master Jakin, why do you look so sad?'' Rin questioned with an innocent voice.

'' Quiet Rin!I am not sad!'' Jakin said with a glare towardds Rin, Rin just smiled a toothy smile in return.

It was already starting to get late, and Sesshomaru knew that Rin had to eat soon.'' Jakin.Take Rin, and find a place to sleep, and help her get her food.'' Sesshomaru said with his normal voice.

'' Ugh, but Lord Sesshomaru...-Jakin was quickly silenced when Sesshomaru glared at him.'' Ugh, yes Lord Sesshomaru..Rin!Come.'' Jakin said as he grabbed Ah-Un's reins, and began to lead Rin to get some food, and a campsite.Leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

_'' No matter how hard I try, I keep seeing the miko.Has she perhaps cast a spell on me?No I have always felt this way...but why?She is a human.I am a demon lord...this should not be happening, I cannot be in love with a human, but I know I am in love with her.This must stop, I cannot let these feelings get the better of me.'' _Sesshomaru thought as he continued to walk in no certain directiion just wandering around.

The sun was beggining to set, and he knew he should check on Jakin, and Rin.So with graceful steps he went back to find Jakin, and Rin.With Kagome on his mind.

WITH THE INUTACHI...

'' Inuyasha...**SIT**!'' Kagome yelled as she passed by him, with an angry appearance.

'' Inuyasha, you should no better than to say no, to Kagome.'' Sango said as she passed by her friend.

'' I agree with Sango, you should indeed no better.'' Miroku said with a hopless sigh.

'' Me too.'' Shippo said with a bored tone.

''Keh.'' Was all he said as he got up from his ditch, and followed Kagome and the others, where they were going to stay for the night.

Kagome and Sango made camp, while Miroku and Shippo got fired wood.When they finished eating, they talked a little and laughed, Kagome said she wanted to sleep and said goodnight to her comrads.When she slipped into her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes, and began to think, something she was doing alot more than usual.

_'' Huh, all this thinking is giving me a head ache.Maybe I should just rest for right now.Besides I don't have much to worry about, Inuyasha already said sorry, and now I know he never loved me.Hehe, funny I always thought he might feel something for me...guess not.'' _Was Kagome's last thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep, but had pictures of Sesshomaru popping in her mind throughout the night.

**(a/n) Alright people some how I think this chapter sucked!but its up to you...please tell me what you think like ive said before YOUR OPINION COUNTS!:) please read and reveiw it makes me happy and i write longer chapters...wink winklol but really please tell me how this chapter was, and once again thank you to those who reveiwed and your imputs they helped ALOT!arigato, and till the next chapter...YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**

**Ja Ne**

**SakuraPunk**

**Saky!**


End file.
